


Brian es un borracho cachondo (TRADUCCIÓN)

by c123



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Brian - Freeform, Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto - Freeform, Dom/Brian - Freeform, M/M, brian o'conner - Freeform, dominic - Freeform, dominic toretto - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito por este prompt: Dom lleva al borracho cachondo Brian a la cama. Brian intenta convencer a Dom de tener algo de diversión. Dom lo mantiene hasta que Brian se desmaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian es un borracho cachondo (TRADUCCIÓN)

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno antes que nada quisiera aclarar que, como dice el título, ésto es una traducción, así que el fic no me pertenece, pertenece a la encantadora , quien muy amablemente me ha permitido traducir esta divertida historia para que todos los fans españoles de esta hermosa pareja podamos disfrutar. Muchas gracias otra vez ,Miss_Psychotic.  
> Ya que es mi primera vez traduciendo estoy segura de que hay algún fallo, no seais muy duros, pero no dudéis en decirme lo que esté mal, así me ayudáis a mejorar.
> 
> Como prometí aquí dejo el link para quien quiera leer la versión original:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1177493/chapters/2400141?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_14385669
> 
> Y aquí dejo el link al perfil de la autora(es fantástica) :
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic

"Whoa. ¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo!" Brian se rie y boracho golpea las manos de Dom que se mueven hacia sus pantalones.  
"Brian tienes que ir a la cama."  
"¡Eso es lo que todos dicen!" Brian da un guiño exagerado y agarra los pantalones de Dom también.  
Dom le aparta las manos.  
"No. Dormir."  
Brian hace un mohín juguetonamente.  
"¿Pero y si quiero tocar tu polla?" Pregunta con una sonrisa.  
"No, necesitas dormir."  
"¡Pero te encanta cuando toco tu polla!" Brian protesta.  
"Sé que lo hace, me encanta cuando haces un montón de cosas, pero ahora mismo necesitas dormir."  
"Dooooooom." Brian se queja, torciendo el agarre del mayor, llevándolo a la cama.  
"Dooom No quiero dormir, ¡quiero que me folles tan fuerte que no pueda caminar durante días! Quiero chupar  
tu polla hasta que te vengas en mi garganta. ¡Vamos! ¡Cualquier cosa excepto dormir! Hay mucho más  
que hacer en la cama que dormir. "pronuncia la última palabra como si sabe mal.  
Dom se rió entre dientes.  
"Soy consciente de ello." Él responde y agarra los tobillos de los pantalones vaqueros de Brian, tirando un poco hasta que salen.  
"Oh, ya veo." Brian sonrie hacia él seductoramente.  
"Quieres un espectáculo." Se lame los labios lento y sucio.  
Dom gime y lucha contra el impulso facepalm.(N.T.:Lo siento, pero no se como taducirlo, si a alguien se le ocurre aceptaría su ayuda)  
"Sólo duermete Brian.", Advierte.  
"Pero Dooom." Brian respira, la mano ya en movimiento hacia su pene, acariciándose a sí mismo con pereza.  
"¡Ya estoy duro! No podemos perder una perfectamente buena erección! " Hace un mohín.  
Dom gime y rueda los ojos.  
"Vas a estar dormido en 5 minutos Te apuesto."  
"No lo haré, ven a jugar Dom". Brian le sonríe, alcanzando ya en el interior del cajón de la mesilla  
el lubricante.  
Dom suspira profundamente y piensa que bien puede dejar que Brian continúe hasta que se desmaye.  
"Vamos entonces." Dom se sienta en el borde de la cama.  
Brian simplemente sonríe y se mete dos dedos lubricados dentro de sí mismo, habían follado hace tan sólo tres horas.  
"Mira, mucho mejor que dormir." El rubio ronronea.  
"Uh-huh." Dom asiente y rie entre dientes mientras los ojos de Brian lentamente se deslizan cerrados.  
"¿Sigues despierto?"  
"¡Por supuesto!" Brian responde, pero se está arrastrando un poco y su mano no estaba funcionando tan rápido como  
antes.  
"¿No vas a desmayarte en mí,verdad?" Dom pregunta con una sonrisa.  
"Nunca." Brian promete pero ya se está quedando dormido.  
Dom se rie de Brian y cuidadosamente saca sus dedos fuera de él, moviendo a Brian para que esté en una posición más cómoda y limpiando el lubricante.  
"Idiota." Dom sonrie cariñosamente a Brian y le besa en la frente antes de regresar  
abajo a la fiesta.


End file.
